¡Maldita sea! Akane se casa
by Tsukire
Summary: ¿Harías todo por evitar que el amor de tu vida se casara con alguien más? ¿Ella estaría de acuerdo?.


Hola nuevamente! Así es una vez más regreso con un fic, espero les agrade mucho y ya saben que espero sus reviews. Obviamente los personajes no son míos (por desgracia) aquí la creativa es Rumiko Takahashi y que quede claro que esto solo lo hago por diversión o para escapar un rato de la realidad. Bueno comiencen.

¡Maldita sea! Akane se casa.

He llegado al lugar que me citaste, las puertas de la iglesia están cerradas de par en par, lamentablemente llegué…tarde, pero el tiempo no era lo que me preocupaba hubiera querido no haber llegado y aquí estoy parado ¿Realmente debería entrar? Mejor no hubiera venido, estuve a punto de retirarme pero algo en mí quería verte, aunque fuera por última vez quería grabarme esos pequeños detalles tuyos. Me voy acercando hacía las puertas y lentamente abro una, ésta emite un crujido muy desagradable, se siente tan incómodo tener todas las miradas centradas en mí, esto realmente es vergonzoso.

Levanto la vista y te veo a ti con una mirada atónita y sorpresiva, realmente te ves hermosa luciendo ese vestido blanco, puedo notar en tu mirada la tristeza y la desesperación que inunda tu corazón, ninguno de los dos bajo la mirada ni siquiera por un instante. Me hubiera encantado ser yo el que ocupara ese puesto pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Hacen tan bonita pareja. Rápidamente me dirijo a mi lugar y así es como empieza mí…nuestra tortura.

Me encuentro en el lugar menos esperado para mi, todos esta radiantes ¿Acaso soy la única que se siente destrozada? Mis pensamientos vuelven a traicionarme, me recuerdan a ti, ya no hay nada que hacer aunque lo quisiera ya no puedo evitarlo. Escuchó el rugido provenir de la puerta principal volteo rápidamente esperando verte y ahí estas parado tan incrédulo puedo ver en tus ojos todo el resentimiento que me guardas, sé que sientes lástima por mí. No puedo dejarte de ver quisiera llevarme conmigo todo de ti y tu tampoco apartas la mirada de mi, ¿Tanta tristeza te provoco? Me encantaría detener el tiempo ¿Sabes? Me encantaría decir que este es el día más feliz de mi vida, siempre soñé que este día…mi boda sería contigo pero a veces el destino nos juega bromas muy pesadas, veme ahora estoy en el altar con un completo desconocido cuyo nombre ni siquiera puedo pronunciar bien. Te diriges a tu lugar y tenía que tocarte justo del lado contrario donde me encuentro yo, puedo observar cada movimiento que haces, suspiro…el padre ha comenzado a hablar…

El padre sigue hablando y yo no puedo dejar de observarte, sé que tú también me miras pero desvío mi mirada cada vez que lo haces…lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan mal en estos instantes. Pero mi orgullo puede más y te sostengo la mirada un par de segundos para luego emitir una sarcástica sonrisa tratando de emitir que me importa un demonio lo que estás haciendo. Noto que tu cara adquiere esas facciones tan graciosas y peculiares en ti que te caracterizan por ese carácter tan salvaje.

Una vez más mi orgullo sale a flote, me pongo de brazos cruzados y pretendo ser indiferente hacia ti, sé que es muy tonto el carácter que estoy tomando pero no sé como darte a entender que me duele lo que estás haciendo, no quiero perderte Akane, eres mi vida, eres mi sol, eres mi todo pero este estúpido orgullo me dice que me haga el valiente que soporte esta dura prueba, que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, pero no quiero tomar esta decisión. Créeme que no hubiera dudado hace unos instantes sacarte de aquí, algo me lo impide, no sé que sea pero aunque me esté muriendo y destrozando por dentro no te daré ni la más mínima señal de lo que siento, después de todo tu te metiste en esto sola.

Tal vez me estoy mostrando insensible pero dime tu ¿Cómo le haces? Para ocultar todo el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia de no poder llevarte en mis brazos. No puedo hacer eso, después de todo es tu boda y me golpearías por hacer una cosa así. La verdad ya no entiendo nada.

No puedo dejar de verte, te ves tan guapo con eso puesto, no creí verte decente. Pero tú parece que no sientes mi tristeza, ni siquiera volteas a verme ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que me amabas, me lo habías dicho aquella noche que pasamos juntos por primera vez, esa noche donde dos expertos en el amor se fundieron en cuerpo y alma jurándose jamás separarse. ¿Por qué haces esto? El Ranma que yo conozco no habría ignorado esta situación y me hubiera arrancado de cometer esta estupidez pero veo que no te importa en lo más mínimo.

Volteas a verme y te ríes ¿Acaso te burlas de mi desgracia? No puedo creerlo Ranma Saotome, eres un….un…idiota. Y pensar que te creía cuando decías que me amabas, si estuviéramos en otra ocasión ya te hubiera golpeado. Si tan solo supieras como me siento me encantaría verte en mis zapatos para ver que es lo que el gran Saotome haría ¿A quién quiero engañar? A diferencia mía tú te las hubieras ingeniado y hubieras escapado a como dé lugar solo por estar a mi lado, me encantaría hacer lo mismo si tan solo se me hubiera ocurrido antes, ahora no puedo hacer nada, la ceremonia ha comenzado y tengo temor de lastimar al hombre que se encuentra enfrente de mí, mi corazón me dice que corra hacía ti que te bese, te abracé y que juntos salgamos de esta horrible pesadilla pero mi mente dice que no es lo correcto que ya llegué hasta aquí, no puedo echarme para atrás, es algo difícil, algo que Ranma Saotome no entendería pero por lo visto no te importa en lo más mínimo, está bien ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos.

Tonta…estas siguiéndome el juego y eso no son bueno. Ahora finges concentración a lo que ese anciano está diciendo, si supieras que estoy muriendo por dentro. Pero sabes algo él puede tenerte físicamente pero tu corazón, tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos me los quedo yo porque tu llevas grabado mi nombre en tu piel y aunque te besen otros labios, te acaricien otras manos jamás podrán borrar mi nombre en ti. Vuelvo a demostrarte mi indiferencia pero que tonto soy, estoy perdiendo a la mujer de mi vida y no estoy haciendo nada. El honor me lo impide siempre he sido muy orgulloso. ¡Al diablo con el orgullo! Solo quiero estar contigo, si no estás a mi lado ya no existe nada más.

Te puedo ser tan indiferente como se me dé la gana, quisiera decirte lo que siento pero sería inútil, ese viejo sigue hablando pero para mí, este es el mismísimo infierno, ¿Qué debo hacer? La mujer de mis sueños o mi honor. Es algo muy complicado. Aunque lo quisiera no podría evitar esta incómoda situación, estas pérdida en tus pensamientos, acaso estas pensando lo mismo que yo. Dame una señal solo necesito una para sacarte de ese martirio.

Eres un tonto ¿Cómo pude creer que me salvarías de esta locura? Después de todo eres Ranma Saotome el mismo tonto insensible que conocí hace 7 años. Volteó hacía mi ahora prometido ignorándote por completo, trato de poner atención a lo que dice el padre. Mi prometido me ve y me sonríe tiernamente trato de corresponder el gesto, pero es inútil algo dentro de mi me impide mostrar rastro de felicidad. ¿Acaso ya no hay forma de evitar todo esto? Ya no puedo confiarme de Ranma él mismo me está demostrando que no le importo y lo entiendo yo haría exactamente lo mismo si me sintiera traicionada. Tal vez deba resignarme de todas formas mi relación con Ranma no era muy segura, recuerdas esa vez que prometimos frente a este mismo altar que tu y yo esperaríamos con ansías este día, recuerdas cuando me llevaste a ver los vestidos, ya había escogido uno ¡era realmente hermoso! Pero solo fue una estúpida fantasía, esta vez ni siquiera tuve ánimos para escoger mi vestido, mis hermanas fueron las que lo trajeron.

A pesar de todos los halagos que me daban me sentía y me sigo sintiendo la mujer más tonta, infeliz y sin suerte de este mundo. Todo iba tan perfecto entre nosotros yo te amaba, tú me amabas al menos eso me decías. Hicimos una promesa, una promesa que ahora queda hecha cenizas y sé que el tiempo ayudará a limpiarlas.

te miro una vez más…queda poco tiempo para que dejes de pertenecerme, te miro de pies a cabeza, tu cabello que tantas veces acaricié, tus ojos los únicos expertos en desarmarme, tu boca en la que tantas veces me perdí, tus manos cuyas caricias llevo tatuadas en mi piel, tu cintura, tus piernas, quiero grabarme todo con exactitud.

Este frío que siento en mi corazón es algo que jamás había sentido antes y que no deseo que nadie lo experimente. Cada minuto que pasa te siento más lejana de mí. ¡Maldita sea! Solo una señal y te prometo que todo cambiará. No puedes seguir con esto Akane, haz que pare, para ya todo esto. No puedo hacer nada, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no estás de acuerdo? No puedo adivinar lo que piensas pero tengo la certeza de qué coincidimos en lo mismo. Nos amamos y no queremos que nos alejen. Vamos Akane, reacciona dile a ese imbécil que no quieres nada con él que me amas a mí y salgamos corriendo a un lugar donde toda la multitud no pueda encontrarnos…solo tú y yo…como lo prometimos tiempo atrás.

Queda muy poco tiempo, el padre se va acercando hacia aquella parte, ese pequeño momento que será decisivo en mi vida. Es increíble que tan solo una palabra pueda decidir el destino de una persona ¿No lo crees? Decir sí o decir no, no pensé que llegaría a ser tan complicado decir esas palabras, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Ya no hay vuelta atrás tengo que ir pensando todo, pero antes que nada quiero observarte por última vez, a lo mejor después de esto me mude a otro país y no volvamos a cruzar miradas nunca más, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo esto, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón porque no importa si comparto la cama con otro hombre, si tengo familia tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida, el hombre por que el vivo y por el que moriría, el único que tiene mi corazón en sus manos, el único hombre al que he amado y amaré, no importa si no te vuelvo a ver, llevo tus rasgos grabados en mi memoria, tengo tantos recuerdos clavados. Te amo y siempre lo haré, fue un placer haberte conocido, haber convivido contigo, fue un placer haber sido amada por ti.

¡Maldita sea Akane! Di algo, porque te juro que si tu no haces nada yo impediré todo esto…te juro que…en este momento llego el momento decisivo, el momento de elegir tu felicidad o tu perdición, el momento de elegirlo o de elegirme, no pensé que soportar el peso de dos simples letras fuera tan pesado, estas asustada se te nota, volteas a verme. Lo siento Akane tu señal fue demasiado tarde, me miras con lágrimas en los ojos tus labios tambalean, no sabes que hacer, estas desesperada. Me siento impotente no me gusta verte así. Ese maldito vejestorio sigue insistiendo con la pregunta, hay un silencio total en la iglesia, claro todos se han percatado de nuestras miradas. Por favor no te equivoques, quédate conmigo, tú me miras tratando de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para regalarme una sonrisa pero solo puedo mirarte con tristeza, cierras los ojos lentamente como si se tratase de un sueño, Akane lamento decírtelo, pero esta vez no despertaras en tu cama, pensando que todo fue un mal sueño, esta vez no despertaras porque esta es la realidad. De verdad perdóname por no haberlo evitado…Te amo.

¿Qué debo hacer en estos momentos? El padre sigue preguntándome y no sé qué contestar, mi corazón no me permite decir sí, me encantaría gritar que no acepto eso, que el verdadero hombre que amo está sentado observando todo, te miró por última vez con lágrimas en los ojos, esta vez no tengo miedo de que me veas así, son lágrimas de tristeza, de rabia, pude haber evitado todo esto, realmente lo siento, doy un largo suspiro, tengo miedo ¿Qué pasará después de esto? Hubiera querido compartir más tiempo contigo, me hubiera encantado que tú fueras quien estuviera aquí a mi lado, tener una familia contigo demostrarte todo mi amor día y noche. ¿Por qué el destino nos jugó mal? Nosotros nunca dañamos a alguien pero al parecer el destino no soporta que dos almas que se aman puedan estar juntas así como si nada. Gracias por todo Ranma, de verdad te amo, con brusquedad limpio mis lágrimas y trato de impedirles el recorrido por mis mejillas. Me queda un último recurso, tal vez me rompa algunos huesos pero por estar contigo vale la pena. Siento como si una fuerza me jalara hacía atrás, lentamente voy soltando el ramo, siento como la esquina de las escaleras van encajándose en mi abdomen y espalda para caer de rostro sobre el piso, me duele mucho.

Escuchó perfectamente el grito de todos los presentes, cierro los ojos por un instante y unos fuertes brazos me llevan directamente a la salida.

¿Qué estás haciendo Akane? Puedo observar el escalofriante espectáculo que estás dando, te veo rodar escaleras abajo, sin pensarlo ni un instante corro hacía ti, el payaso de tu novio no hace nada simplemente tiene la vista fijada en ti, le dirijo una mirada nada agradable, te cargo con mis brazos y tú me susurras algo al oído, rápidamente y sin pensarlo evadiendo a todo invitado que quisiera arrebatarte de mí, me dirijo hacia la salida. Gracias a dios que paso esto, de otra forma te hubiera perdido para siempre.

La verdad no hubiera podido aceptar que te alejaran de mi de todas formas me amas a mí, porque yo soy el amor de tu vida y tu eres el mío.

Algunos años han pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, hoy luzco nuevamente un vestido blanco, me observo frente al espejo y mis ojos irradian felicidad, alegría, entusiasmo, nerviosismo en fin cosas que años atrás si ni siquiera me esforzaba en fingir. Observo fijamente a esa nueva Akane, esa misma chica que sufrió y fingió un accidente años atrás.

No sé como cabe tanta felicidad en mi interior, estoy usando el vestido de mi sueños, aquel que jure utilizar cuando este día llegara, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Tengo al hombre de mis sueños y con eso…puedo ser feliz.

Quien hubiera pensado que terminaríamos así, tantos pleitos ocurridos, tantas comparaciones con tus otras prometidas sin saber realmente que me escogerías a mí. Yo que nunca tuve un carácter amable contigo, el destino me ha premiado, realmente soy afortunada.

Una vez más observo el vestido, doy una enorme sonrisa transmitiendo le contenta que me encuentro el día de hoy, no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento y entonces cuando al fin suceda gritaré a los cuatro vientos que yo Akane Tendo te ama…solo a ti.

No puedo creer que este día haya llegado, la verdad tengo miedo, miedo de que en cualquier instante mi padre me despierte y terminé correteándolo por toda la casa provocando que Akane me mande a volar. Pero hasta ese momento quiero seguir disfrutando todo esto. El señor Soun no ha parado de llorar desde que le propuse matrimonio a su hija, realmente no sé como puede derramar tantas lágrimas.

En cuanto a mí, aquí estoy nuevamente usando otro traje, exactamente como la primera vez que estuve a punto de casarme con ella pero esta vez algo cambiara, no saldré huyendo como un cobarde porque tengo seguridad en mis sentimientos y ellos me dicen que no la quiero lejos de mí. Observo cada detalle de lo que llevo puesto Akane tiene mucha suerte de casarse con alguien tan fuerte guapo y protector como yo.

Los nervios me traicionan y ¿Si ella es ahora la que se arrepiente? No Ranma, hay que ser positivo, ella te ama…tú la amas, no hay nada de qué temer.

Estoy muy nerviosa, te busco por todas partes pero no apareces, ¿Acaso te acobardaste nuevamente? No… tú no eres así, no me dejes sola en estos momentos. Kasumi me dice que ya es hora de entrar, Nabiki como siempre cobra fotos a chicos de Furinkan para tomarse fotos conmigo y mi papá bueno…ya saben seguramente que ha de estar haciendo.

Espero pacientemente unos instantes entonces te veo entrar, te ves tan…bien, siempre he admirado ese porte tuyo, me dedicas una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, realmente te ves guapísimo. Llegas hasta donde yo estoy y me guiñas el ojo. Estoy tan feliz me hubiera encantado gritar en esos instantes pero no pienso arriesgarme a que el sacerdote cancele la boda por mis impertinencias. Ranma…te amo.

Voy entrando lentamente a la iglesia y ahí estas tu…parada con una mirada tan inocente, parecía como si luces doradas te cubrieran, te ves tan…tan…hermosa, bellísima, perfecta me faltarían palabras para describir lo que siento en estos instantes.

Llego hasta donde estas tu y puedo notar tu sonrojo, te ves preciosa Akane ahora enfrentaremos todo juntos, por fin el mundo entero sabrá que nos amamos y nadie ni nada te alejará de mi lado, porque yo te protegeré aún si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio, porque tú vales mil veces más que mi vida…te amo.

_El padre comienzo la boda y ambos chicos no pueden ocultar la emoción que desbordan sus rostros. Él la ama, realmente la ama lo supo tal vez no desde el primer día, pero cuando la conoció mejor sabía que ella sería para él. Ella tanto tiempo espero este día que por fin se ha vuelto realidad. Ambos se aman y van a demostrar su amor aunque miles de adversarios quieran alejarlos uno del otro porque aunque les pese se aman…con un amor muy puro._

__

-Espero que esta vez no finjas un desmayo…mi amor-  
-Es porque esta vez realmente no quiero que me salves-  
-¿De verdad? Y qué te hace pensar que no te haré daño-  
-Porque tú me amas…mi vida-

_Puede besar a la no… el padre no pudo terminar la frase por fin esos chicos (a los que había intentado casar varias veces anteriormente) culminaron en un beso, un tierno beso que demostraba el gran amor que esos dos jóvenes se tenían. En ese momento lo único que querían era aprovechar el tiempo recuperar todos los besos perdidos. Por fin Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo dos chicos que no se soportaban, ya no pudieron ocultar su amor. El sacerdote estaba feliz puesto que esta vez saldrían sin haber destruido gran parte de la iglesia._

Notas de la autora:

Hola, espero que te haya agradado mucho, fue una historia que se me había ocurrido y no quise desaprovecharla. Espero reviews. Criticas, comentarios. Lo que ustedes quieran. Perdonen si tiene algún error de ortografía.

Saludos.


End file.
